


The Ring

by MiirnaRuth



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiirnaRuth/pseuds/MiirnaRuth
Summary: Kurt está a horas de casarse, pero no con el hombre de sus sueños, pues a quien realmente ama, es a su padrino de bodas. Kurt sólo desea sincerarse con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Como alguien que rompió su compromiso de matrimonio por no estar del todo segura... Les traigo una muestra de eso en este one-shoot. Disfrútenlo y déjenme su comentario para saber que les pareció... y un Kudo, si no es mucha la molestia.

* * *

 

Miré mi dedo anular por décima vez, desde que había entrado en la habitación. No podía creerlo y no me sentía seguro de poder cargar con él. Lo amaba, y adoraba profundamente el hecho de que quisiera compartir toda su vida conmigo… pero toda una vida… era demasiado tiempo.

 

Mis manos se habían humedecido a causa del sudor nervioso. Estaba luchando contra un ataque de pánico y con las ganas de salir corriendo.

 

Dos habitaciones más allá, se encontraba él, seguramente ataviado en su elegante traje de novio, al igual que yo, con la diferencia que el mío era blanco.

 

Pasé las manos por mi frente, y me puse de pie ante el espejo de cuerpo completo. Estaba radiante, pero no había alegría en mis ojos.

 

¿Estaba arrepintiéndome a media hora de casarme? No puede ser cierto… Estoy enamorado, ¿no? Es el ciclo natural de la vida… Conocer a alguien, casarse, formar una familia… Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que no debía estar allí?

 

Alguien golpeó mi puerta y yo chillé histéricamente. Definitivamente los nervios estaban matándome.

 

\- ¿Quién es? – dudé. Desconocí mi voz al oírla temblorosa.

 

No recibí una respuesta, sino que simplemente el picaporte giró y él apareció tras la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

 

\- Kurt… estás… increíble – susurró él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Solté algo osco, haciendo el ademán de correr a encerrarme en el baño – No quiero que me veas, Blaine.

\- Soy tu mejor amigo, además de tu padrino de bodas… No puedes echarme – respondió con autosuficiencia.

\- Claro que puedo – le reñí - ¡Vete! No estoy de humor para nadie.

\- Oye, ¿no se supone que éste debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida? – se burló.

\- Sí, pero hasta el momento no lo es… así que… - señalé la puerta con mi dedo.

\- Vamos… - él caminó hacia mí y yo lo miré, inquieto – Entiendo que estés nervioso el día de tu boda… Adam no se veía menos histérico que tú.

 

Solté un suspiro apesadumbrado, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Miré a Blaine, tan compuesto y sereno, en su esmoquin negro… mi corazón se saltó dos latidos con esa imagen frente a mí. Caminé hacia el balcón lateral, con la esperanza de que el aire fresco de octubre me limpiara todos esos pensamientos. Él me siguió, por supuesto.

 

\- ¿Puede alguien morir de nerviosismo? – solté, apoyando ambas manos en la barra que protegía el pequeño espacio del balcón – Porque yo podría ser el primer caso.

 

La profunda risa naciendo desde el pecho de Blaine, me estremeció por dentro. Él siempre lograba tener ese efecto en mí. Habíamos sido amigos desde la secundaria, cuando me defendía de los brabucones; me presentó a Adam, e incluso le ayudó en la propuesta de matrimonio. Pero, por algún motivo, en mi cabeza, al imaginarme el día de mi boda, lo veía a mi lado, como el novio.

 

Solté un pesado suspiro; estaba comenzando a enloquecer y el reloj no se detenía, sin embargo, Blaine no me presionaba para que saliera del cuarto de hotel, por el contrario, estaba sereno y tranquilo, mirando el jardín frente a nosotros.

 

\- Creo que no debería casarme – solté de improviso, llamando la atención de mi amigo.

\- ¿Qué? – su expresión de desconcierto, me hizo retroceder un paso.

\- No estoy… seguro – confesé – Adam es un chico genial, y no es que no lo quiera, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – me animó, al ver que yo no era capaz de soltar todo.

\- No lo amo, yo… - negué con la cabeza, conteniendo la angustia – Y sé que es una locura darme cuenta ahora de esto.

\- Por supuesto que es una locura, Kurt… Falta menos de media hora para que comience la ceremonia – chequeó su reloj de pulsera.

\- Lo sé, lo sé y me lo he repetido todo este rato que llevo encerrado aquí – me pasé las manos por el pelo recién acomodado con fijador, sin importarme – Blaine, realmente siento que no puedo unir mi vida a una persona que no estoy seguro de amar. La base de un matrimonio es el amor, ¿no?

\- Kurt… - delicadamente, alzó una mano y acomodó un rebelde mechón que cayó a mi frente – Yo creo que estás nervioso y son esos mismos nervios los que te están haciendo cuestionar todo, pero te aseguro que es algo que a todo el mundo le pasa.

\- No lo creo… - me envalentoné, aprovechando nuestra cercanía – Dudo mucho que todo el mundo imagine su boda de la forma como yo pensaba que sería… Contigo a mi lado.

\- Y yo estaré ahí, al lado tuyo como tu padrino – me confirmó, pero luego vio la sincera y suplicante expresión en mi rostro, entendiendo el verdadero significado de mis palabras. Se quedó sin aire y boqueó, intentado decir algo.

\- Lo siento, Blaine… tal vez sea el peor momento para soltarte una bomba como esta, pero prefiero hacerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde – añadí, tan rápido como pude – Y hace mucho que tengo estos… sentimientos en mi pecho, pero cuando me presentaste a Adam, asumí que no tenías ningún interés amoroso en mí, y me esforcé en dejar todo de lado y tratar de amar a Adam, de verdad que lo intenté… - mis lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente – Y acabo de darme cuenta de que no logré.

\- Oh, Dios… - susurró, como si estuviera en shock. Pasé saliva, esperando una respuesta o algún indicio de que él pensaba como yo – Yo… No sé qué decir… - me miró con los ojos mieles, conmovidos y aun sorprendidos – Eres mi mejor amigo… Y yo, lo siento… - negó con la cabeza, partiendo mi corazón en dos. Era claro, él no me quería ni sentía nada parecido a lo que yo sentía por él – Kurt, es una locura…

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! – lloré, frustrado – Y me siento terrible por todo esto… ¡Pero qué quieres que haga! – chillé, llorando aún más.

\- Será mejor que te calmes y… - soltó un suspiro – Te estaré esperando en mi lugar de padrino… - las lágrimas se acrecentaron al oírlo decir eso – No cometas un error.

 

Sentí que se iba, y mi corazón fue arrastrado con él. Lloré por otros cinco minutos, para luego darme ánimos, pensando en que no podía ser tan malo casarse con un chico bueno, amoroso y que me trata como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Frente al espejo apliqué un poco de fijador para componer el desastre que se había vuelto mi cabello. El enrojecimiento de mis ojos fue desapareciendo conforme me tranquilizaba, aunque de todos modos, apliqué una delgada capa de polvos translúcidos para disimular.

 

Me pinté una felicidad que no sentía en el rostro y entonces, salí de la habitación.

 

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, y todo mundo murmuraba por mi demora. Podía oírlos claramente desde el pasillo. Mi amiga Rachel apareció en ese preciso instante, cambiando su expresión de preocupación, a una de alivio.

 

\- Ahí estás – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro – Creí que te habías arrepentido – yo sentí que me pateaban el estómago – La gente se estaba volviendo loca – rió, y yo intenté hacer lo mismo – Voy a avisar que ya estás aquí, para que hagas tu entrada – acomodó el clavel blanco sobre mi solapa, y luego con una enorme sonrisa añadió - ¡Estás hermoso!

 

Regresó al interior, y yo tomé y solté aire repetidas veces, intentando no hiperventilar. Tal como estaba todo ensayado, hice mi entrada, caminando con paso vacilante, buscando con la mirada a mi mejor amigo. En efecto, él estaba allí, con la mirada ausente y un gesto inescrutable en el rostro. Tomé otra bocanada de aire y continué caminando, saludando y sonriendo como si fuera una reina recién coronada. Al llegar junto a Adam, éste se acercó, con una expresión de total felicidad.

 

\- Estás… increíble – aquellas palabras hicieron eco a las que me había dicho Blaine anteriormente.

\- Gracias – logré susurrar, conteniendo mis ganas de echarme a llorar de nuevo.

 

La ceremonia inició y yo no podía despegar los ojos de Blaine, él me miraba también de vez en cuando, y podría jurar que intentaba decirme algo con la mirada, pero no lograba descifrar qué.

 

\- ¿Señor Hummel? – oí de pronto, rompiendo la burbuja en la que me encontraba - ¿Señor Hummel?

\- ¿Ah? – miré al frente y el juez de paz me observaba, esperando que dijera algo, yo volteé a mirar a Adam, quien sólo rió divertido.

\- Le preguntaba si, acepta al señor Adam Crawford como su esposo, comprometiéndose a amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos momentos y en los malos – un nudo me apretó la garganta, haciéndome boquear, sin emitir un solo ruido. Los murmullos se comenzaron a oír por todo el lugar, e inevitablemente miré a Blaine. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, y su rostro entristecido me confundía aún más.

\- N… No – dije al fin – Adam… lo siento… no puedo – susurré, con las lágrimas por derramarse.

\- ¿Qué? – su rostro palideció y su boca cayó abierta.

 

Sin esperar más, comencé a correr, saliendo del salón, dejando atrás los comentarios de los asistentes. La humedad en mis ojos no me dejaba ver bien hacia donde iba, pero sabía que tenía que salir de allí.

 

Encontré la puerta principal y la empujé para abrirla, alcé mi mano en busca de un taxi, y gracias a Dios, uno se detuvo frente a mí. Abrí de un tirón y me precipité al interior.

 

\- Sáqueme de aquí, por favor – le rogué al conductor.

 

Éste puso el vehículo en marcha, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando alguien se lanzó sobre él. Abrió la puerta por donde me había subido yo previamente y se metió dentro.

 

\- ¡Blaine! – chillé - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Sáquenos de aquí – le pidió al chofer, haciendo eco de mis palabras.

\- Por poco te arroya el taxi, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – pregunté, acomodándome en el asiento, para darle más lugar a que se sentara.

\- En que soy un idiota – respondió, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, y mirándome de frente – Perdóname Kurt – yo pasé saliva, sin comprender del todo lo que mis oídos escuchaban – Tuve que verte en el altar con otro, para darme cuenta de esto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – mi respiración se aceleró.

\- Hace un rato, cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas yo, me bloqueé y no supe que decir – explicó – Pero, debí haberte dicho que eres el hombre más increíble sobre esta tierra, y que me encanta estar contigo, que no imagino mi vida sin ti y que jamás pensé que podría estar enamorado sin saberlo.

\- Blaine… ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? – dudé, con temor de que luego se arrepintiera.

\- ¡Me lancé sobre un taxi! ¿Tú que crees? – dijo riendo, con los ojos cristalinos – Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes, pero como te dije… me hacía falta verte en el altar con otro para descubrirlo.

\- Blaine… - me lancé a sus brazos y dejé salir un par de lágrimas – Ahora, ¿qué haremos?

\- No lo sé… - se rascó la nuca – No tuve tiempo de pensar en mucho, antes de detener el taxi – bromeó.

\- Adam va a odiarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas – comenté, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Él terminará entendiendo – me tranquilizó, acariciando mi mano.

 

Le indiqué al taxista la dirección hacia mi departamento, y nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio.

 

\- ¿Sabes? – dije de pronto – Tengo los tiquetes de avión de la luna de miel…

\- ¿Qué sugieres? – quiso saber, con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Que… sería una lástima que se perdieran esas dos semanas en París – me senté derecho y lo miré con determinación – Vámonos juntos.

\- No lo sé… - dudó el moreno - ¿Qué hay de mi trabajo?

\- Blaine, nada pasará si dejas de componer por sólo dos semanas… Además, puedo ser tu musa inspiradora – reí y él me imitó.

\- De acuerdo.

 

Nos bajamos del taxi frente al departamento que compartía con Adam. Corrimos escaleras arriba, como verdaderos fugitivos. Cogí las maletas que ya había preparado con antelación, sumándole un par de cosas personales y salimos en menos de diez minutos, con dirección a la casa de Blaine.

 

En el camino me vi en la obligación de apagar mi móvil, pues las llamadas y mensajes de texto no dejaban de entrar. Blaine optó por hacer lo mismo.

 

Una vez con el equipaje cargado en el carro de Blaine, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

 

\- Espera un momento – dijo de pronto él, deteniendo el carro a la orilla de la carretera – Nos falta algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté, tratando de hacer un listado mental de las cosas que debía echar en la maleta.

 

Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó mi mentón con delicadeza. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y me sentí como un adolescente a punto de recibir su primer beso. Rozó la superficie de mi boca con la suya, suave y tortuosamente lento, para luego apoderarse de mis labios y besarme con pasión. Su lengua me recorrió y yo le permití el paso, disfrutando cada toque. Nos separamos cuando el aire nos faltó, juntando nuestras frentes con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

\- Ahora sí podemos irnos de aquí – comentó, regresando a su posición inicial y poniendo en marcha el carro.

 

Acomodé mi cinturón, y mi atención fue capturada por el anillo de compromiso sobre mi dedo anular. Lo miré con melancolía, esperando que Adam algún día pudiera perdonarme por lo que acababa de hacer. Después de todo, él no lo merecía.

 

Me quité el anillo, bajé la ventanilla y sin más, lo lancé al aire. Ya no tenía sentido conservar aquel anillo, que pronto sería reemplazado por otro con el nombre de Blaine Anderson en él.

 

 

**FIN.**

 

 


End file.
